


Gift Horses

by Saylee



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saylee/pseuds/Saylee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unusual visit from Aunt Agatha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Horses

“And do stay out of trouble,” Aunt Agatha finishes before sweeping out the door. Jeeves silently closes the door behind her, before turning to Bertie who is staring in her wake with a wild surmise, silent on a peak in Darien.  
“Jeeves!” Bertie bleats, as that paragon of valets lifts an eyebrow in polite inquiry. “Jeeves, that cannot have been Aunt Agatha, she who hunts nephews at the full moon and cleans her teeth with the bones of her prey. Why, I don’t believe she called me a wastrel once.”  
“Indeed not, sir.”  
“Well, best not to examine it, what?”


End file.
